


Moonlight

by azrhyss



Series: Dinner [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: Junmyeon and Juhyun encounters each other again after their break up.Read 'Dinner' here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841866





	Moonlight

Juhyun pushed open the patio doors and stepped out to the balcony. She stared at the white tent in the middle of the lawn and then to the lake. She attended Karen’s, her close friend’s wedding today. She and Juhyun were very close since Karen is one of the choreographers in the company. She rented a beautiful lake house also completed with a lawn for her wedding today. A white tent was already established right in the middle of the lawn for the evening party. The guests were started coming in.

“People watching?” a voice startled Juhyun.

“Karen?” Juhyun smiled at her. She looked beautiful in her off-shoulder white dress, “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” she said back, emphasizing on the ‘you’, “The party is about to start.”

Juhyun hesitated, “I don’t know honestly. People watching?”

Karen chuckled but then the look on her eyes changed, “You’re alright, aren’t you? I mean with Junmyeon being here and everything?”

“Sure,” Juhyun nodded repeatedly, “It’s not like we ended our relationship in a bad term or something. And he is your friend too. Of course he should be here.”

Karen raised her head, “You two didn’t end the relationship on bad term?”

“We didn’t.”

“How can I not know about this? You know what? Never mind. Let’s just go downstairs, into the tent and enjoy the party.”

There weren’t that much guests but the tent still felt so crowded. All of them were starting to get drunk and chatty. Some guests were making toast for Karen and her new husband and everyone in the tent chanted every toast out loud and getting louder as the party went on. Juhyun sat near the bride and the groom but as she spotted Junmyeon she decided to move away far across the bride and the groom. She remembered the awkwardness she felt during her last meeting with Junmyeon at the restaurant and she didn’t want to go through that again.

“Can someone make a speech for us? I want someone to make a speech for us.” Karen said, half-shouting from the center of the party. She stood abruptly, still sober, fortunately.

“Juhyun?” she said, “Where is she? She was here a moment ago?”

_Oh crap_.

Now Juhyun started questioning whether Karen was still sober or not. Juhyun didn’t want to be the center of attention tonight because she was avoiding someone, but now it seems like there was no way out.

“Juhyun?” Karen called out again.

Juhyun raised her hand while she let out a sigh, “Over here.”

“Oh there you are.” Karen said and Juhyun felt every eyes were on her, including Junmyeon’s. Juhyun tried to meet his eyes for a moment but then looked away.

“Will you do the honor?” Karen asked.

“What? A speech?”

“Yes.”

“Uh…….”

“Come on. You’re my close friend. Please.” Karen begged while acting cute.

_She is definitely not sober,_ Juhyun said to herself.

She exhaled and stood up. The guests were all turning towards her since she sat at the very back of the tent.

“Okay,” Juhyun said out loud, “A speech, huh? I am definitely unprepared and wasn’t expecting this. So, I hope that I won’t disappoint anyone and I hope that the newlyweds remember and appreciate my speech since you all seem kind of…. sober.”

Juhyun heard a few chuckle from the guests. Karen gave her a crooked smile. Juhyun swept her eyes across the tent and met Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon tipped his head and gave her a smile. She smiled back a little, suddenly had an idea what she was going to talk about.

“To Karen and Tom, congratulations on your wedding. I hope it will last until what you said on your vows, ‘till death us do part’. I’m not married myself but I’ve had relationships and I know that most of marriages started off as a relationship.”

“The thing about relationship is that, you can’t expect it to be all smooth and goes according to your expectations or plans. It could get bumpy and that’s totally normal. That bumpiness is what makes a good relationship in my opinion. Because in that way, you can have a discussion with your partner, and you can figure out how is this person actually like. Is he or she the one for me?”

“If she or he is the one, and you two are arguing then it seems like there is no way out and it’s about to end in a very bad way. But you love them, your partner. And you know you don’t want to lose them. So fight for it. Fight for it because they are the right person for you. If it doesn’t work, try harder. Most of the people just stop at fight for it but don’t try harder. That is why most of good relationship ended sadly.”

“The last thing I want to say, I feel like it’s getting too long and I started blabbering, is that appreciate each other. Sometimes you just don’t realize how much someone meant to you until they’re not around anymore.”

“Okay. To conclude my speech please, ladies and gentlemen, raise your glass to Karen and Tom.”

The tent went silent and Juhyun felt incredibly awkward standing as the center of attention alone.

***

Junmyeon watched silently as Juhyun gave her speech, paid attention to every word she said.

_Did we try harder to keep our relationship or did we just stop at fight for it?_ he thought.

“The last thing I want to say, I feel like it’s getting too long and I started blabbering, is that appreciate each other. Sometimes you just don’t realize how much someone meant to you until they’re not around anymore.”

When she said that, Junmyeon tried to meet her eyes but hers were staring something else. Those words sounded like what she said when they’re about to break up.

_Maybe we can understand that this relationship is very important for both of us when we end it,_ she said that day.

She stopped for a moment before proposing a toast for the newlyweds to end her speech. When the crowd went silent, Junmyeon could see how uncomfortable she was, being the center of attention. Without even thinking, he raised his own glass and said, “To Karen and Tom.”

Suddenly the whole tent echoed, followed by an applause. Junmyeon saw Karen, the bride, smiled at Juhyun. When he looked at her again, she was drinking her half-full glass of wine in one go. After finished drinking, she sighed and immediately put her palm on her temple. She must have felt sick. And it was true because she immediately left the tent quietly. Junmyeon hesitated for a moment before decided to left the tent as well, tried to find her. The cold night air immediately struck his face. It was almost summer but it was a little cold that night. Junmyeon remembered Juhyun was only wearing a knee-long and short-sleeved dress. The night air must be cold for her.

He found Juhyun near the lake. He didn’t realize how beautiful the lake was during the night. The lake was sparkling because of the moonlight. He saw Juhyun looked up at stared at the moon. It was a full moon that night. He looked at her silhouette under the moonlight. She shivered once. Twice. 

Junmyeon walked over to the lake, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Juhyun. He knew how she would react, startled and swayed a little, so he immediately wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady.

“Hi.” he greeted and smiled at her, arms still wrapped around her.

“Oh, hello you,” Juhyun blinked rapidly, tried not to blush. Junmyeon let go of her once she could stand on her own and his jacket still wrapped around her, keeping her warm.

“This is not necessary, you know?” Juhyun motioned at the jacket.

“No, it’s fine. You were shivering. A lot.” he smiled.

“Oh.”

“Great speech by the way.” he looked at her.

“That was great?”

“Uh-uh. I was moved by it to be honest.”

Juhyun chuckled, “Really? Which part?”

“All of it. It made me think of the decisions I made in the past,” Junmyeon turned his body towards Juhyun, “And now I feel like some of it might be wrong.”

“Oh.” she said. She stared at him blankly. She opened her mouth, then closed it but then opened it again. Just as she was about to say something, a voice behind them shouted.

“Hey, you two! They’re about to wrap the party. Get inside.”

They both let out a laugh and stared at each other for a while without talking. Then it was Juhyun who broke the silence.

“We…. should probably get back inside.” she said.

“Right. Yeah,” Junmyeon blabbered, “Come on.”

“Your jacket?” she started to let it go.

“No. No. It’s okay,” Junmyeon tried to stop her, “Keep it. At least until we get into the tent.”

“Okay.” she said.

“Okay.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Another story because I felt guilty for breaking them up in 'Dinner'.


End file.
